IronHides daugter Lazer
by Rae-Plus-You-Equals-Love
Summary: :) read it and find out darh
1. Chapter 1

There was a noise coming from outside the base. I ran outside to see who or what it was

"Hay there Lazer" Sam called getting out of Bee

"Hay Sam, hay Bee god you two gave me a spark attack" I chuckled

"Sorry Lazer" Bee said he can talk now because Ratchet and I have fixed his voice box thing. We all walked inside. I heard Sam mutter to himself about how good it is to be back,

"So Sam how are you and Mikaela going?" I questioned him

"We broke up"

"Oh Sam im sorry"

"Don't worry about it I have Bee know anyway" he smiled as he hugged his guardians leg.

"Lazer I need you in the med bay now" Ratchet said walking over to me

"Gotta go guys see ya" I waved as I followed Ratchet towards the Med Bay.

"What's up doc?' I asked curious

"You need to get back to work" he said shoving me to my table where I had stuff everywhere and I got to work. I sat down after fixing parts all day and only offlined my optics for a few mins

"Ratchet again" I heard Mia's voice said softly

"yeah sorry Chromia your and IronHides daughter can really work but she has been a bit distraced lately and you need to talk to her about finding a mate she is young and all but you know all that stuff"

"Yes Ratchet go before IronHide kills you for making his daughter fall asleep from you making her work too hard again" I heard my mother chuckle. I later onlined my Optics to find I was on my berth in my room I walked out to see my mother and father on the couch watching something on the thing the humans call a TV. I walked past them to get a cube of energon

"Hello Lazer" my mother smiled

"Mmmm" I said as I drowned the energon

"We need to talk" my father said looking at me I looked at them confused

"Come sit" my mother patted the space in between her and IronHide

"Ok what did I do wrong this time?" I asked as I sat down

"You did nothing we need to talk to you about finding a mate"

"Oh yeah I forgot Ratchet need my help with something today" I said standing up

"He said you could have the day off" dad said pulling me back down

"Oh, I just got a com link from MoonCrease he wants me to hang with him"

"Your brother can wait" my mother said this time she pulled me down

"You're trying to get out of this" my father said glaring at me then the door opened and my brother walked in with Prime following behind.

"Well you know I gotta get going" I said jumping up and running out of the door I ran down the hall and ran into a bot.

"Woah slow down there you might kill a few humans" Prowl said helping me up

"Sorry Prowl cant stop got to run" I said trying to run but I felt arms pick me up I turned around to see my father and my mother beside him

"What makes you think you can run off we need to talk about it"

"Why now?" I asked

"Ratchet brought it up" Mum said looking up I groaned

"And I know why he was talking to me about it the other day but I wouldn't listen look I don't need a mate at this point in time I know im young doesn't mean anything" I said looking into my father's optics

"It's not that bad come one" my father said carrying me back to our quarters I sighed in frustration

"Look we know you aren't looking for one right now but in time when you want one you have to find the right one alright we know you don't wanna listen you probably have heard it from Aunty Arcee and Elita but just because they have spark bonded with Prowl and Jolt doesn't mean they know everything and they to have talked to you about his they told me but this is important Lazer you need to know"

"Yes I do already know everybot and human has talked to me about it so this is why I didn't want to talk to about it to you guys" I said waving my hand around as I walked out the door

"She is just like you IronHide.."

"Oh how is that?"

"Stubborn" I heard my mother and father say as I walked down the hall way I roll my eyes

"Everything alright there Lazer?" Optimus asked looking down at me

"Huh oh yeah fine just mum and dad trying to tell me the oh I have to find a mate soon talk" I said rolling my eyes he chuckled. To be honest I didn't have feelings for a bot at this point in time so I didn't see the big deal. I walked to the med bay to see if there is anything I needed to do.

"Thanks Ratchet" I growled as I walked in

"Haha sorry but you wouldn't hear it from anyone else"

"The whole point"

"anyway why do you care?"

"I want what is best for you young femme"

"MMmm sure does somebot like me" I smirked I caught him of guard and he nearly fell I laughed he glared at me

"Aww Ratchy" I cooed as I walked up to him. I lied I did like someone I liked ratchet ever since I started working with him I got to know him and have grown feelings for him but have had to hid it. when I got up to him I looked into those blue eyes and smiled and then all off a sudden an alarm went off Ratchet cursed and ran out.

"Not again" I sighed I went straight to my work bench and started to get out tools for the injured bots. About and 1 later ratchet came in so did ironhide bot injured I rolled me eyes

"Both of you sit." I said in the im all mighty voice they both looked at me amused

"what? Are you the only two that got injured?" I asked

"Yes" IronHide sighed

"Typical" I sighed and shock my head I went to Rachet first

"Why him first" my father complained

"because if he I can get him fixed them I wont have to do over time but if you want to get fixed first.." I said with a grin and went straight to my father and he soon was fixed

"Ok dad you should be good to go just don't do anything to big or rough." I chuckled

He winked at me and walked out

"I don't wanna know!" I called back

Then I set to work on Ratchet

"What was with the question you asked me earlier" that caught me off guard and I nearly fell he caught me just in time

"Uhh thanks" I stuttered

"Are you alright?" Ratchet asked

"Yes im fine" I said fixing up my amour before I went back to work

"You know you should stop hurting yourself, you can't die now." I then put my hand over my mouth and he looked at me with his eyebrow raised

"Hmmmm"

"What?" I asked confused

"does a lil bot like me?" he asked

"What makes you think that" I asked I was getting frustrated with the questions and him not being able to know that I like him and working on him was very distracting and I got so frustrated I ended up throwing a wrench behind me and I heard a clunck. I froze. I didn't want to turn around to see who I hit

"I think that is enough work for today don't you think Ratchet?" my father's voice asked

"No im fine and Ratchet can't fix himself now can he" I turned around and looked in my fathers eyes pleading to let me stay and that's when I saw the dent in his head and I winched. I knew I was going to be in trouble later.

"no."

"Ill be quick" I butted in

"Fine" my father sighed and I got back to work

"there you are fixed now as I said to my father no going around doing rough stuff so no being a doc for at least a week" I said

"What!" he roared I jumped back a little surprised at his outburst and maybe flinched

"You are not able to work though Ratchet you are injured because you where not carful its your own fault" I growled at him my father on the other hand look at me amused

"how dare you speak to me like that" Ratchet yelled again

"You are my Boss not my father you are injured I fixed you and you are going to do what I say other wise your going to make yourself more injured then it will be longer before you can be a doctor again now shut that mouth of yours stop complaining and get that arft to bed!" I shouted he looked at me with him mouth open my father chuckled my mother walked in

"What's with all this yelling?" my mother asked looking at me I had on hand on my hip the other pointing to his room glaring at him.

"I'm not going to bed" he huffed

"RATCHET STOP BEING A ARFT AND GET TO BED!" I shouted he flinched my father smiled

"you very much are IronHide and Chromia's child" he said shaking his head and walking to his room

"Now stay there I will come and check-up you later" I said a lot calmer now

"Yeah, yeah" he said waving his hand and walking into his room.

"that's my little girl" my father smiled as he picked me up for a hug

"No one has ever done that to Ratchet nore does he listen to anyone but Optimus" my mother put in

"Don't forget I am your daughter" I sighed

"can you put me down now" I said yawning

"No ill carry you to bed" my father chuckled I curled up and feel into recharge. When I woke up it was10:00 pm my parents were asleep I could hear dad snoring. I tiptoed out of the room and down the hall way

"Do you parents know your out of be" a voice said behind me causing me to jump

"Sorry Lazer didn't mean to scare you so Im guessing it's a no?" he chuckled

"No they don't and im going to check up on Ratchet" I said continuing walking towards his office I peaked in. he was at his table sorting out stuff. I walked in and walked up to him

"Hello Lazer" Ratchet said without turning around

"Do you parents know you are here?" he asked this time looking at me

"Uhh no…" I said looking down but then I looked back up at him and looked him in his optics

"Umm sorry about yelling and swearing at you before" I said shuffling from side to side

"Tis alright young one" I rolled my eyes and walked towards him

"What are you doing?" I questioned him as I sat on the edge of his table

"making a new design for you new armour" he said as he looked me in the optics

"Kool I smiled can I look?" I asked

"Sure" he said and handed me the tablet

"Wow this is pretty cool too bad you won't be the one making it" I smirked

"is that right" he looked at me

"do you remember what I said Dr Ratchet" I purred

"Oh how can I forget Lazer' he cooed I slid a little closer to him out legs now touching his hand reached up to cup my face

"LAZER!" my Father shouted causing me to lose balance and fall off the table

"Thanks for that dad" I groaned as I sat up

"What are you doing here?" he question still being really loud

"I did say I was coming to check up on Ratchet later and shut up other bots' are trying to sleep" I growled at the last part

"you were more like trying to make a move on him" my father glared at me I flinched and looked away

"I wasn't" I whispered

"Yes you were" my father growled picking me up by my arm I gave a yelp

"IronHide be more careful with her she is more fragile than Mia" Ratchet stood up

"Excuse me" IronHide said dropping me I gave another yelp and a whince of pain that ripped threw my body soon enough my mother ran through the door

"Whats going on here!" she shouted and ran towards both bots

"Lazer came to check up on me and I was showing her, her new armour and she said that I won't be the one making it since im injured and I was trying to test her to see if she would but she held her ground and said I wasn't going to" Ratchet said simply

"You were holding her face" my fave growled my mother looked at Ratchet amused and then looked at me

"Why are you on the floor?" she asked

"Ask dad" I groaned in pain mum looked at dad sternly

"What I picked her up by the arm and he back chatted me so I dropped her" my father glared at me

"YOU WHAT!" Chromia screamed at him which made all three of us flinch

"Mum it was my fault I said trying to stand up and nearly fell back down but Ratchet caught me I grabbed the table

"How so.?"

"I shouldn't have come without asking you and I might of started flirting with him" I said not looking at any of them and at the door that opened and walked in Optimus

"So im guessing they found you missing?" he chuckled

"What" my father glared at me then at him

"I saw her sneak out and walk towards Ratchets office" Optimus said nodding at me I then had to look at the floor I could bear to look at anyone I tried to walk off but I fell and gave a yelp

"I really hate you right now" I growled at my father I tried to get up but feel again my mother came to my help. She helped me up

"My ankle has been damaged can you take me to that berth" I told her pointed to the one near my desk I sat down and told mum which tools to give me and she did I set to work it was now 2:00am

"Bed time Lazer" my mother told me when I finished

"Im not tired no and im defiantly not going to bed in his room" I growled pointing to my father

"She could stay in my courters I have a spare room" Optimus said looking at me

"As I said before im not tired and plus I got to start work on my new armour so by the time Ratchet it all fixed up and can transfer me over" I shrugged got of the berth and started towards Ratchets desk only limping slightly. I got to his desk and grabbed the tablet I have before I turned around to ask Ratchet something and before I knew it his lips where on mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet kissed me. I was taken by surprise and so was everyone else IronHide roared we broke and I bolted out of the room so did Ratchet my father came running after us we kept running my father's steps and yelling could be heard all the bots' came out to see what all the fuss was about.

"Just keep running!" I screamed

"I am" Ratchet yelled as he caught up with me we both turned into our car modes and drove off as fast as we could my father followed in suit. We drove faster and faster and turned into a forest and we lost him. we turned into our bot modes

"That was close" I puffed

"Yes that was" me replied smiling

"So why did you kiss me?" I questioned him stepping closer

"Well" he smirked stepping closer until we were nearly close to each other

"so?" I raised and eyebrow

"So.?" He smirked back

"So are you going to tell me why you kissed me?" I purred

"Yes, I have liked you ever since you started working with me you are the only one who understands me, you have always been there to listen to the problems I have to help me through the day and when I need help you help me. you can fix anything you have learnt so much in so little time you are smart, beautiful, suborn in a cute way you always know what to say and or do in the med bay and you stand up to your father and me which no one is every game enough not even your mother you are always full of surprises and you work hard and get your work done." He smiled

"Awww Ratchy I have liked you ever since I started working with you as well" I smiled and leaned from side to side

"You're so cute" ratchet said stroking my face and smiling

"Thanks" I smiled

"So do you wanna try and go out?" Ratchet asked

"Sure" I smiled

"But can we keep it secret for a lil while not in a bad way.."

"Sur" Ratchet smiled butting in and then kissed me I kissed him back. I started giggling like a teenage girl.

"we better get back your father is going to be furious and your mum will be worried" Ratchet whispered and then kissed me again

"Mmmm" I sighed

"It's not gonna be that bad" Ratchet chirped up

"You don't know my father as well as I do.." I sighed and transformed and drove towards the base Ratchet followed in pursuit dad was at the base door when we drove up and so was my mother

"Hello daddy" I smiled as I transformed and looked up at him with my puppy eyes

"Don't even try" my father growled I skipped a few paces in to glance back to see my father glare at Ratchet as he walked in Ratchet just rolled his eyes I bit my lip and looked at him apolitically

"Don't worry" he mouth

"Ok" I mouthed back but I could help but worry

"Ratchet I need to speak to you" my father growled pulling him by the arm I yelped and ran towards dad but only to be stopped by my mother

"I wouldn't" my mother whispered

"When were you going to tell me you liked Ratchet?" she looked at me with a smirk

"I wasn't" I shrugged and walked off my mother just stood there with her mouth open

"Lazer!" my mother shouted

"Oh yes mother dear what can I do for you" I said sarcastically

"What is your problem?" my mother asked with her hands on her hip

"What's my problem WHAT'S MY PROBLEM!' I screamed

"Do not yell at me missy" my mother yelled at me

"what is your problem" my mother asked again

"what is my problem my father is my problem he is always being an ass he treats me like im a sparkling im a grown teen now I can do what I want when I what I should be treated like a sparkling" I screamed and stormed off

"it's only because he loves you" she shouted I wonder what dad and Ratchet are talking about I walk through the base trying to calm down

"Lazer!" I heard my name and spun around it was Ratchet a smile plastered my face

"yeah?" I asked

"How are you feeling I heard your mum telling you dad that you to had a fight with your mum and your dad want to talk to you when he sees you next"

"Yeah well he won't be seeing me for a lil while" I huffed

"Aww baby don't be like that" he cooed wrapping his arm around my waist to dragging me and kissing me lips

"Mmm" I said kissing him back with a smile on my face we heard someone or somebot clear there throat we jumped apart it was only Optimus

"Yay Optimus.." I said slowly

"Does your mum and dad know about this..?" he said pointing between us

"No one does but you can't tellll anyone ok" I pleaded

"I think you parents should know.." Optimus started

"NOOO THEY CAN NOT KNOW NOT YET!" I screamed he and ratchet flinched

"no what.?" My father asked

"uhh…" I froze

"Sir me and your daughter are dating" Ratchet smiled butting in

"You're what!" my dad screamed

"What the Frag do you think you are doing dating my daughter" IronHide screamed

"Who even said I want to be your daughter" I growled everyone stopped and looked at me. it was quite


End file.
